Need You Now
by Lemonly
Summary: Hermione and Draco were happy together until Ginny decided that Hermione needed to be with Ron


**Background: Hermione and Draco were happy together until Ginny decided that Hermione needed to be with Ron. Molly and Ginny devised a plan which successfully broke the happy couple up. When the Order found out about this, Harry promptly told Ginny that they were never going to happen, but he didn't have the heart to tell Hermione. Sirius was cleared after Pettigrew was captured in a raid. Hermione's parents were killed and Sirius took over as her guardian. Takes place summer before sixth year.**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

Hermione sat in her room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, looking at all the pictures surrounding her. She was sitting in the middle of the floor and the only spot devoid of pictures was the small "path" that lead from the door to her spot and from her spot to her bed. She let out another shaky breath as picture Draco blew a kiss. Hermione let out a whimper and curled into a ball, cradling her cell phone.

Harry watched from the doorway, his heart breaking for his best friend. He hadn't seen her like this since her parents had been killed the summer before; and even then, she had tried to cover how she felt for his sake.

"Poor, Hermione." Tonks said, coming up next to Harry and looking into the room.

"I can't believe Molly would do this to her." Remus shook his head.

"It wasn't just Mrs. Weasley; Ginny came up with the idea." Harry spit out, not believing her could have ever considered the ginger girl as more than Ron's little sister, even for a minute.

"At least she hasn't tried getting into the liquor cabinet." Sirius tried to lighten the mood.

"That'll never happen; alcoholism runs in her family." Harry replied, a deep frown set in when he saw a bottle sticking out from under her bed. The soft hiccup that escaped her was enough for Harry to push into the room slightly. He barely contained his breath of relief when he saw that the bottle was sparking grape juice.

He began to back out of the room quietly, stopping when her heard her voice.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<br>_

Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. But she went on dialing the number she knew by heart. She let out a sigh when she got Draco's voicemail right away.

"Hey, Draco. I know I told you that I wouldn't contact you in anyway, but I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you and I still don't know what went wrong. It's so hard for me to make it through the day without hearing from you. I'm worried about you. I hope you're safe and I hope you forgive me someday. I love you, Draco."

Hermione hung up the phone and let out a choked sob, causing Harry to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her. He held her as she cried herself to sleep, like she had every night since the break up.

When Harry saw that she was asleep, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He gently pried the phone out of her hands and tucked her in, before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him as he left.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, concerned for his godson's best friend.

"She left a voicemail for him." Harry sat down and put his head in his hands, "She's not doing well. She's not the same Hermione and she's heartbroken and I can't do anything to help her."

"You could tell her the truth." Tonks suggested, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No, it would break her heart even more. She doesn't need to know that the girl she thinks is her best girl friend is the reason she and Malfoy broke up. It would kill her." Harry shook his head.

"Then go talk to Malfoy." Remus replied, "Explain it to him."

"Fix it without her knowing." Tonks tagged on.

"I'll take you in 20 minutes." Sirius smiled down at his godson.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

Narcissa sighed as she watched her son fill another glass with fire whiskey before he sat back down on the couch, his eyes never leaving the entrance to the parlor. That was all he did since her and Hermione broke up. He drank, sat, and stared at the foyer, hoping that he would see Hermione come in.

Draco hadn't left this spot since Hermione broke up with him. They had a massive fight and she left. The odd thing was that the fight came out of nowhere. One minute she had come into the room and they were eating the lunch she had made; and the next, they were screaming at each other. His only thoughts centered around her. What was she doing? What was she thinking about? Did she ever think about him?

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<br>_

Draco pulled the cell phone Hermione had gotten him out of his pocket and turned it back on. Not noticing that he had a missed call, he dialed her number and got the voice mail immediately.

"Hey, Mia. I know that last time we talk, I said that I wouldn't try to contact you, but I just needed you to know that I'm not doing so well. I really don't know what happened between us, but I _do_ know that I miss you and that I'm sorry. Please, call me back. I need you."

Draco hung up the phone as Narcissa walked into the room, leading Sirius and Harry with her.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco spat out.

"We need to talk." Harry replied, thankful that Draco got the drift and sat down.

"You might want to hear this to, Cissa." Sirius told his cousin as she started to leave the room.

Narcissa nodded and sat down next to her son as Sirius and Harry sat down across from them.

"It's all Ginny's vault." Harry began, "She slipped instant rage powder into the lunch Hermione had made. She wanted Hermione to be with Ron and Mrs. Weasley agreed. Hermione is miserable, she hasn't left her room, she surrounds herself with pictures, and she's this close to living the rest of her life in a Pensieve."

_Oh whoa  
>Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.<em>

Draco took a moment to comprehend what Harry had just told him before saying, "Does she know?"

"I couldn't tell her. She's rather be hurt than numb; and if she found out about Ginny, she wouldn't be able to take the betrayal."

"I should talk to her."

"Go ahead. You have to do it in person though. I took her phone so she wouldn't leave another rambling voicemail."

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br>Well I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now.  
>Oh baby I need you now.<em>

Draco flooed to Grimmauld Place and Tonks directed him up to Hermione's room. When he entered the room, she woke up slightly.

"Draco?" her groggy voice carried through the darkness as she squinted, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Mia." Draco choked out, stepping over the pictures and climbing onto the bed.

"I missed you so much," the tears were flowing freely down her face as she pulled him close, "I'm sorry, too. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, Mia." Draco pressed a kiss to her head and the two drifted off to sleep, relishing in the feel of each other.


End file.
